cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Star-vaders
]] The "Star-vaders" ( Sutābeidā) are a series of cards that include "Star-vader" in its card name exclusive of the Link Joker clan. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion. The playstyle revolves around locking your opponent units in order to gain additional skills and has the capability of preventing unlocks at the opponent's end phase, thus worsening the opponent's situation. Background Who are the Star-vaders? The forerunners of "Link Joker", which is the incarnation of "Void" and the invaders threatening Cray. Their main mission is to investigate the indigenous creatures and collect the data of powerful beings, and dominate their bodies if possible. However, it is said that they would annihilate weaker beings in the process, finding their data not valuable enough to be collected. They possess multiple technologies that do not exist on Cray, and can manipulate the mysterious power "Lock" freely. The Detached Force of Star-vaders. Star-vaders are forerunners of "Link Joker", which are the invaders from a different dimension. Their doomsday weapon, "'Omega' Glendios", had been destroyed and they lost the war later known as the "Invasion Great War". They were forced to retreat with the loss of 70% of their forces and rejoined the main force. However, a detached force was sent to work secretly under the edict from the main force. This fact was unknown to all except a few Star-vaders. List of "Star-vader" cards Grade 0 *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) *Nova Star-vader, Actinium *Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium (Heal) *Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium (Stand) *Star-vader, Apollo Nail Dragon (Critical) *Star-vader, Brave Fang *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn *Star-vader, Flash Ground (Stand) *Star-vader, Gamma Dile (Stand) *Star-vader, Jailer Tail (Draw) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) *Star-vader, Null Chameleon (Critical) *Star-vader, Pixie Powder (Heal) *Star-vader, Robin Knight *Star-vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw) *Star-vader, Spark Doll (Critical) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) *Star-vader, World Line Dragon *Star-vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical) *Vacant Space Star-vader, Quantum *Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum (Draw) Grade 1 *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Deception Star-vader, Nickel *Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum *Eclipse Star-vader, Charcoal *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium *Homing Star-vader, Fermium *Laser Star-vader, Samarium *Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon *Minuscule Star-vader, Mayoron *Planet Collapse Star-vader, Erbium *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium *Star-vader, Atom Router *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle *Star-vader, Bolt Line *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon *Star-vader, Crumble Mare *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon *Star-vader, Ruin Magician *Star-vader, Satellite Mirage *Star-vader, Turndown Dragon *Strafing Star-vader, Ruthenium *Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium *Throwing Star-vader, Thorium Grade 2 *Beam Star-vader, Antimony *Bombing Star-vader, Magnesium *Companion Star Star-vader, Photon *Devastation Star-vader, Tungsten *Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium *Shade Star-vader, Sulfur *Silence Star-vader, Dilaton *Star-vader, Astro Reaper *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon *Star-vader, Colony Maker *Star-vader, Magnet Hollow *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle *Star-vader, Stronghold *Star-vader, Sword Viper *Strike Star-vader, Krypton *Deep Shadow Star-vader, Strontium *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon Grade 3 *Edicting Star-vader, Halcium *Heavy Bomber Star-vader, Berkelium *Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium *Star-vader, Blaster Joker *Star-vader, Francium *Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon *Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon *Star-vader, Dark Zodiac *Star-vader, Freeze Ray Dragon *Star-vader, Graviton *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon *Star-vader, Metal Gryphon *Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon *Star-vader, Venom Dancer Category:Archetype Category:Star-vader